ABSTRACT (Omics and Bioinformatics Core) Applications of next generation sequencing, protocols for targeted omics assays, and the number and breadth of publicly-available omics datasets all continue to expand at a rapid pace. As such, it is difficult for environmental health scientists to stay up-to-date on all of the technologies, analysis methods, and available data relevant to their research. The objective of the Omics & BioInformatics Core (OBIC) is to provide comprehensive and innovative support to investigators in the Michigan Center on Lifestage Environmental Exposures and Disease (M-LEEaD) for the study design, sample preparation, analysis, interpretation, and integration of a broad range of omics-based studies, and to educate them on available opportunities. OBIC streamlines the entire process of an omics study, allowing center investigators to dedicate more of their own resources to answering difficult environmental health science questions. Lifestage environmental exposures may increase the risk of later disease through a variety of molecular mechanisms, including epigenetic, genetic, transcriptomic, and metabolomics mechanisms. Technologies for which we provide expertise and analysis include pyrosequencing and Sequenom, RNA-seq, gene expression and DNA methylation microarrays, microRNA expression, HumanMethylation450 BeadChip, reduced representation bisulfite sequencing (RRBS) and MeDIP-seq, and ChIP-seq. The OBIC objective will be accomplished through four specific aims. First, we will provide M-LEEaD investigators expertise in the design and implementation of a broad range of omics and gene target studies (e.g. genomic, epigenomic, proteomic, metabolomic) and development of protocols, including technology platform choice, and sample collection and preparation. Second, we will provide M-LEEaD investigators with a broad-range of bioinformatics analysis services, including standard or custom analyses, support for data management and visualization, and pathway/network analyses. Third, OBIC supports the community through development of novel bioinformatics methods and tools and protocols for novel technologies staying apace with technological advancements. Finally, OBIC educates center faculty, staff, and students on omics assays and bioinformatics methods most relevant to environmental health sciences research, and connects environmental scientists with potential collaborators in omics and bioinformatics. M-LEEaD investigators benefit from free and/or reduced cost services. Our services include assistance in grants and manuscript preparation, individual training on the use of tools and resources, and Bioinformatics/Omics workshops targeted to M-LEEaD investigators.